Gilmore Wolves (Where Peter Leads, Stiles Regretfully Follows)
by friend9810
Summary: 'Because life itself is filled with no reason. Why can't we see the air all around us? No reason. Why are we always thinking? No reason. Why do some people love sausages and other people hate sausages? No fuckin' reason." (Rubber, 2010). Why would a Gilmore Girls/Teen Wolf crossover need to exist? No reason.


The book store was quiet. It often was and that was why Peter liked it so much. It a small little joint, locally owned, never busy enough to get too loud but busy enough that it kept in business. Ordering books online was sometimes simpler (especially the books he tended to be interested in, the supernatural variety), but every once in a while he would find himself wanted to go into the bookshop and peruse a bit. It also helped that Stiles had requested he bring back a few books for him as well.

So far Peter thought he did quite well for himself. Four books so far for himself and two for Stiles. All of them seemed to have a high possibility of being interesting and therefore worth the money. He was ready to check out when he noticed a dark haired young man clad in a leather jacket sitting in the corner, nose deep in a book. It struck Peter as odd, not only because it was California and this guy had a leather jacket, but because he was spinning image of Jess from Gilmore Girls. It may have actually been the actor.

Yes, Peter's guilty pleasure was Gilmore Girls. He began watching it when it first aired with Laura and Talia and one of the first things he did when he woke from the coma and got his bearings together was get the rest of the seasons. When Stiles had found out he mocked Peter, that is, until Peter forced him to watch an episode or two. After that Stiles could not fault him for it since he was neck deep in love with the show himself.

Peter weighed his options. He could just purchase the books, leave, go home and have dirty fun with Stiles. Or he could have a fun chat with the stranger, pay for the books, leave, and go home and have dirty fun with Stiles. The second option sounded better to Peter so that's exactly what he decided to do.

He walked over to the table where the man was sitting. "Good book?"

Brown eyes looked at him. "Yeah." The guy's attention was then turned back to the book.

Peter grinned. He was now one hundred percent sure that this was the actor who played Jess. If it wasn't than he was his identical twin (which Peter knew he didn't have). Not being one to ever care about intruding on someone's privacy Peter continued on. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The guy let out an irritated sigh and set down his book. "Look buddy, can't you go bother someone else?'

"I just want a name and then I'll be gone." And maybe an autograph, Peter mentally added with glee.

He gave Peter a glare while looking like he was weighing his options. "Jess, okay? Now off you go."

Peter chuckled deciding to sit down across from him. "Yeah, okay, way to be a method actor. The show's been off for a few years now."

"What? Why are you sitting down? Just leave me alone." But Peter was already pulling out a pen. He opened to the first page of one of the books he was holding and held it out.

"Sign this, please."

The guy, 'Jess' stood up, clearly having enough. "Look, man, I'm not signing anything. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm leaving." He started making his way to leave.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me you are Jess Mariano? Did you hit your head or something?" Peter asked as he stood up, ready to follow the guy. He just wanted his signature damn it.

His words seemed to have struck the other man because the guy's face turned a bit pale and he looked a bit freaked out. "How do you know my last name?'

"It's your character's name? It's on the show?" Peter questioned. He started to wonder if he got the wrong guy after all.

"What show?"

"Gilmore Girls? Look maybe I got the wrong person, but you just look so remarkably like him—"

"Gilmore Girls? Like Rory Gilmore?" The guy asked looking more and more like he was on the edge of panic.

"Um yeah. Her and Lorelai. " Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know about them? How do you know about me?!"

"It's a TV show. Really, calm down. This is a place of business." Peter said in an even tone. He was used to being the eccentric one in the bunch, but this guy was in a whole different ballpark. Peter was regretting ever approaching him.

"You're crazy! Have you been stalking me? It is not a TV show."

Peter was tired of the game. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After typing a few things in he showed the picture to the guy. It was google search of 'Gilmore Girls'. Honestly, he was considering a call to Eichen House for this guy.

The other man looked the contents on the phone over and Peter could smell the anxiety and confusion rolling off him in waves. "That seriously can't be true." He looked up at Peter. "You don't understand. I am Jess Mariano. Luke is my uncle, Liz is my crazy mother, and Doula is my half-sister. Stars Hollow is real. It may be the weirdest town to exist but it exists."

Peter looked him over. Every logical part of him told him that this guy was completely whacko and that Peter should just let it all go. However, then he had another thought. "If what you're saying is true than you can call up Luke right now, couldn't you?"

Jess still looked panicked and confused, but he was slowly calming down. "Well, yeah."

"Then do it. I want to see for myself. If what you're saying is true than I'll help you."

"Fine." Jess started dialing the number in his phone until he paused. "Wait what would I need your help with?"

"We'll discuss that after the call. Stop talking and more dialing." Peter said as he watched Jess put the phone on speaker. After a few rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello? Jess?" The gruff voice said and Peter couldn't believe it. That was actually Luke's voice. Either this was some massive convoluted –prank, a hallucination brought on by too much wolfesbane perhaps, or this was actually true.

"Uh hey Luke, just checking up to see how things are going?" Jess spoke into the phone. He looked at Peter with an eyebrow raised as if wondering if that was all the confirmation the older man needed. He then turned off the speaker part and carried on the rest of the conversation normally.

While Jess talked on the phone Peter went to go finally pay for his book. This trip proved to be more than he could have hoped. The bag full of books in tow he walked backed over to Jess. "Alright, I have to admit, this is all pretty cool and I'm not one to be easily impressed."

Jess didn't seem to care too much. "What did you mean by "I'll help you''."

Peter smirked. "First you have to answer. Are Luke and Lorelai together?"

Jess looked a bit skeptical but cautiously said, "Yeah. They got back together after Rory graduated. Took it slow at first but now they are almost obnoxiously cute."

"But are they married?"

"No. They've put that on the back burner a while ago and never took it off."

A grin broke out on Peter's face. "That's what I'm going to help you with! Well, maybe not you per se, but c'mon, tell me you don't think they should get married."

"They should get married." Jess said. He looked over Peter again. Peter must've looked mad with glee because then he added, "But that doesn't mean you can do anything about it. They are taking it slow."

"Yeah, according to you they are taking it at an elephant's pace." He started to head towards the door. "It'll be fun, I promise. Luke will be happy which will make you happy. Plus, it'll be a chance for you to see Rory." He then paused and looked at Jess. "Did you drive here?"

"I walked. My apartment isn't too far away."

"Well, then you can ride with me." Peter started walking out the shop and into the parking lot towards his silver Mercedes Benz.

Jess quickly followed behind him but stopped when they approached his car. "I can't just go with you. I don't even know your name."

Peter flashed a smile. "Peter Hale. Pleasure to meet you."

Jess still looked hesitant. "Where are we going?"

"To my apartment. I know I am probably going about this all the wrong way, but if you think Stars Hollow is weird than you need to spend some more time in Beacon Hills. This place is crazy. Or it used to be. I haven't had a good adventure or mystery in about a year and to be honest I miss it. I crave it. So, if finding out a TV show I love is real and that a fictional couple that I want to be together could happen, well, I'm jumping at the chance to make it happen."

The ride to the apartment was a short one, mainly because Peter broke a half of dozen laws to get there. He looked over at Jess who was sitting in the passenger seat looking nauseous. "You can relax now the ride is over." He said as he turned off the ignition of the car.

"You almost killed us. You know, Stars Hollow will still be there even if you didn't drive like a maniac."

Peter chuckled. "I wouldn't have died." He said with certainty. "Besides, weren't you the bad boy on the show? Live a bit dangerously."

They both got out of the car and made their way inside the apartment complex. "Yeah, well if you recall I straightened myself out.'

"Killjoy." Peter muttered. They headed up to the penthouse suite where Peter lived. Stiles was already lounging on the couch. He stuck his head out and looked at the two. "Took you long enough. I'm starving- wait is that the guy who plays Jess?"

Jess looked a bit uncomfortable. Peter smiled. It was one of the few times that he let his true emotions show. "Actually, it really is Jess. Stars Hollow is real."

'What." It came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"He's telling the truth. Rory, Lorelai, they are all real." Jess supplied. Not really sure why he was helping the crazy guy next to him.

Stiles took a minute to process this but then he shrugged. "Awesome. So, why is he here? Kinky threesome?" He smirked.

Jess blushed, not believing what he was hearing. "Wha-What? No. God no. At least I hope not." He looked over at Peter who had nothing short of a predatory look in his eyes. He gulped. "You said you just wanted to go to Stars Hollow to try to get Lorelai and Luke married."

Peter was about to reply when Peter interrupted. "Peter, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh come on! It's the most exciting thing to happen in months. Besides, tell me you don't want those two to get married."

Stiles gave him a glare but there was no real anger behind it. "You cannot go meddling around with people's lives and besides I can't just up and leave. I have classes and a ton of work to do! It's not like they would get married in the weekend anyways."

Peter looked like he was about to reply in rabid fire secession, but paused and seemed to have been thinking over the plan in his head. The wheels could be seen turning in his head. Finally he said, "We can at least get the ball rolling."

"No."

"I can always just go with Jess." Peter said. It seemed like there was no other likely outcome than Peter getting his way. Stiles could already tell he was going to have to put up with a petulant werewolf for far too long if he didn't do something.

That didn't mean he was going to give into Peter right away. Stiles let some silence fall between the three. Standing his ground and holding onto his dignity for a little bit longer before he sighed, "I am not releasing you on the unsuspecting citizens of Stars Hollow, they don't deserve that." Which was true, they didn't, but he also didn't deserve Peter's mood if he didn't get to go on this trip. "Fine. Tomorrow is Friday, I can skip class and we can go for a weekend. That's it."

Peter smiled. "Deal. But since you're giving us a time limit then do you think you could—"

It at this point that Jess felt like he needed to interject. "You're just going to accept this? Even he took some convincing." He looked at Stiles, not really sure why the teen was so calm.

Stiles gave a sly smile. "Sure, why not? Crazier things have happened and if I don't go then it's all I'm going to hear about the rest of my life. He would be all, "I could have gone to Stars Hollow but someone wouldn't let me", or "Ohhh woe is me I couldn't meet Mitchum", and I would be vilified. Too many of my friends like the show."

"Okay, good point about going, but why believe it in the first place? Because it sounds pretty absurd? I don't know. If someone told me that Spiderman was real I would take them to counseling." Jess replied, trying (and failing) to add some reason into the fray.

"I've seen and experienced so much weird shit that at this point I'm just accepting things and rolling with the flow." Stiles gave a small shrug looking completely unconcerned.

"You didn't act that way when I told you something demonic was possessing the toys two months ago." Peter muttered from the kitchen where he moved to start making what appeared to be sandwiches for everyone.

"Well, yeah, that was a lot to take in. Too much Chucky for my taste."

"Or Toy Story." Peter said.

"No. We've been over this. Woody is not evil." Stiles said looking as though he was about to launch into a well-rehearsed argument.

"But he clearly—" Peter was ready to counter and Jess could tell this was something the two of them had been over before.

"What are you two talking about? Demonic toys?" Jess interjected, hoping he could avoid the argument although he was interested in Peter's reasoning. He always thought Toy Story was weird anyways.

Peter and Stiles looked at each other, they were doing that silent communication thing that some couples get so good at. Finally it was Stiles who spoke first.

"Go ahead."

"I'm a werewolf. He's magic. We've seen a lot." Peter said as though he just said the sky was blue. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jess was utterly unconvinced and unamused. That is, until Peter's eyes turned a brilliant neon blue and his face looked like one of the vampires on Buffy.

Jess was at a loss for words. It took him longer than he would have liked to regain his bearings. Eventually he cleared his throat. "Right. Of course."

"Good job, creeperwolf. Now, with this wonderful plan of yours…how are we getting there?"

Peter finished making the sandwiches and brought the finished products to the other two. He handed a plate to Jess and then one to Stiles. "Well I could look into flights but seeing as you're only giving us the weekend I think some magic is in order."

"You want me to teleport us." It wasn't a question.

Peter nodded. "Mhmm."

"You realize that the furthest I've teleported people is Mexico. That's not exactly the same as all the way across the country."

"Practice makes perfect."

"You won't be saying that when you are missing a limb or end up in Moscow because of me." Stiles said. He clearly was not feeling the same confidence in himself that Peter seemed to have in him.

Jess was about to interject with another "what" but he was beginning to feel the word lose its meaning. Peter began to talk anyways.

"I've always wanted to go to Moscow. You know my fascination with Putin." He grinned. Stiles still looked unsure of himself and unconvinced. Peter let his grin drop and instead looked thoughtful for the moment. "I trust you." Peter said, for once sounding serious. He was staring intently into Stiles' eyes and that seemed to do the trick.

Stiles relaxed a little. "Fine. Give me like a half hour and we'll be ready."

Jess didn't have anyone to comfort him so he was still a bit hesitant about the whole thing. "Alright. He may be fine and dandy with possibly getting killed, but I just got my life together and I'm pretty fond of it."

The two others just looked at him as though they just remembered he was there. "I guess you don't need to come along." Stiles said looking a little bit understanding.

Peter on the other hand did not. "You have to come. Luke needs a best man."

"Kirk would be a fine choice. Or TJ." Jess said half-heartedly, but he knew that Peter was right. Sighing he eventually said, "Okay, let's do this. I never had high hopes for my future anyways."


End file.
